


Steel Armor

by MarySeph



Series: Eyes And Lies [4]
Category: Inazuma Eleven, Original verse - Fandom
Genre: Agape, Confusion, Couple, Feelings, Friendship, LGBTQ Themes, Multi, Narrative, Romance, platonic relatioships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 23:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15350754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarySeph/pseuds/MarySeph
Summary: Because love is not immediate, because love doesn't have to be requited, because love is more than physical.





	Steel Armor

My name is called and I look down.

Her radiant smile beams with unfathomable emotions.

She squeezes my hand as if expectant.

I lean in and give her a kiss, my heart unmoving yet hers shake her body.

I smile, clenching my other fist so that she doesn't see.

That there is no way for me to share the same feelings.

We have known each other for so little.

Yet.

When I am about to meet him, my heart beats expectantly.

I squeeze him in my arms as he runs to me.

There is no way I can be love with my best friend.

I don't want to kiss him.

I don't want to date him.

I just want these days to continue eternally.

 

 


End file.
